


All he ever  wanted

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Supportive Dad, happiness, no smut sorry, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: A short Drabble.Stiles and Derek are in a secret relationship and Derek decides to sneak out to Stiles through the window.





	All he ever  wanted

That night Stiles was laying in his bed with headphones on his ears, music on highest volume. Looking at the celling he was thinking about his life in Beacon Hills. After the body he and Scott found and all of those supernatural happenings he never thought it could get even more complicated. Until he met Derek. At first they didn't get along, basically Derek was despising him, but after Stiles saved his life at that pool and their first kiss moments later, everything has changed. Now they were in a secret relationships even though the pack was accepting Derek Stiles still didn't know how would they react. Person he feared the most was his father. Derek was arrested few times and Sheriff wasn't so pleased when he found out that Derek was now in the pack.   
Groaning from a headache caused by overthinking Stiles took off his headphones and sat at the end of the bed, hiding face in his hands.   
Suddenly he heard knocking coming form the window. He look up to see Derek on top of the lather with his ridiculously blue wolfed eyes. Stiles got up to let the werewolf in.   
"Wha-" he didn't get to finish the sentence when he felt that strong lips on his so he just groaned in response before kissing Hale back.   
"What are you doing here?" human got to ask when Derek pulled away.  
"I missed you." He just smiled showing his white teeth.  
"It's been two hours since the last pack meeting." Stiles pointed out. "How is this possible you already missed me?"   
"Not like that.." Hale bite his lower lip.  
At first Stiles didn't get what his boyfriend meant but after a moment he realized it.  
"Ooohhh... I'm sorry Derek but we can't.. my dad is home." he said not taking his eyes of Hale's face.   
Before he could protest werewolf kissed him again, only this time more lustfully.   
"Please..." he groaned. "We haven't done it in months.."  
"Two weeks Derek. It's been exactly two weeks." Stiles corrected.  
Suddenly they heard a footsteps on the stairs.  
"Stiles?" Sheriff called out.  
"Yes dad?" the boy answered.  
"I need to go, there's been an emergency. Can you open the door please?"  
Stiles looked at Derek in fear, but then he did as he was told, showing only his body but nothing more.  
"Yes dad?" He asked again trying to look casually.  
"As I said I need to go to work, so if something happens call me."  
"Okay dad I will."  
"Scott can come over if you want."  
"No, it's fine... have fun." Stiles wanted to close the door but Sheriff stopped him.  
"And one more thing. Tell your werewolf boyfriend to keep his hands to himself or I'll cut them off."  
"You know?" Boy looked at him in fear mixed with surprise.  
"Yes. Derek isn't as discreet as he thinks."  
"And you don't have any problem with it?"  
"Of course I am happy whenever you are happy. Besides if he'll hurt you then remember I'm a sheriff with a gun." Stilinski smiled.  
"Thanks dad." His son smiled back.   
"Okay I really have to go. See you later son." He said. "Bye Derek!" He shouted.  
"Goodbye Sheriff!" Hale shouted back.  
When Stiles's dad exit their house Stiles closed the bedroom doors and faced Derek.  
"That was awful." Stilinski admitted. "I already feel that awkward conversation in the morning."  
"Let's leave it for now." Derek whispered into his boyfriend's ear before he started kissing his neck.  
"I really missed you and I don't think I need my hands that much." he joked pulling away.   
"I love you Derek." Stiles admitted.  
"I love you too." Werewolf responded.  
That perfect, intimate and very intense night was followed by awkward questions from Stiles's dad in the morning. Even though the boy's life was far from easy he would never exchange it for anything in the world. He had amazing friends, the hottest boyfriend in the world and a dad who supported him to the very end.  
What else would he possibly want more from life.


End file.
